


Hobbies

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [96]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hobbies

The Avengers ask Clint to teach them to dance.  
They have to go to a Gala organized by the Mayor.  
Since finding out Clint is a vampire the general consensus is that he is the most knowledgeable.  
Tony and Natasha are experts having learnt in their youth.  
Clint has seen dance evolve over years.  
He is patent with his students.  
He and Natasha dance to show them.  
His wife is already skilled.  
Thor and Bruce learn pretty quickly.  
Steve has a few ups and downs.  
Captain America is clumsy while dancing.  
But he too learns.  
Clint is glad to pass his knowledge  
Clint is a good cook.  
He learnt from his mother .  
Natasha is addicted to his cooking.  
Ever since she had that first taste.  
Ever since their marriage, he cooks different things for her.  
She is glad she is married to him.  
Loves his cooking as much as she loves him.  
With the Avengers, Clint cooks a east every Saturday.  
There are dishes form different centuries, countries etc.  
Everyone eats in hoards.  
Sometimes Nat wishes she could keep his cooking to herself.  
Clint always liked music.  
He learnt piano and voilin at an young age.  
He used to sing and play for his brother's children.  
It used to get them to sleep.  
Over the centuries he has learnt modern instruments.  
When Avengers cannot sleep  
He plays soothing music.  
That seems to calm them.  
When Natasha joined Shield she had nightmares. He played voilin.  
Now she can't sleep without hearing it.


End file.
